


Esperando la mañana

by Nimuelux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Valentine challenge
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/pseuds/Nimuelux
Summary: Todos jurarían que no sabían que ella estaría allí, pero sin querer favorecieron un reencuentro que ninguno de los dos se habría atrevido a esperar. Cosas que pasan en el bar de karaoke que manejan Renly y Loras...





	

_He dejado de beber y como tu fruta preferida,_

_y escapando de mi suerte y de mí mismo vuelvo al punto de partida_

.

\- ¡Parece que tendremos visitantes ilustres...! - exclamó Renly, quien se encontraba detrás de la barra, poniendo en orden la caja.

Ante la sorprendida frase de su pareja, Loras, que estaba colocando unos vasos en la bandeja para proceder a repartirlos entre las mesas, se volvió hacia la entrada.

\- Definitivamente... - concluyó, observando la figura alta y delgada que, vestida con un sobrio traje azul marino, acababa de ingresar al bar, apoyándose, más por estilo que por una minusvalía realmente severa, en un elegante bastón de ébano rematado en una cabeza de serpiente color bronce. Llevaba el ondulado cabello entrecano peinado hacia atrás.

Se quedó un momento de pie a dos pasos de la entrada, como si no supiese hacia dónde dirigirse, pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió y avanzó con decisión, mientras dos jovencitas abandonaban la mesa en la cual se hallaban, para ir a su encuentro al grito de “Tío, tío... ¡sabíamos que no ibas a fallarnos! ¡Aquí estamos todas!” Él las recibió con cierta seriedad, que era desmentida por el brillo de sus ojos color avellana:

\- ¿Cómo iba a faltar al cumpleaños de mi propia hija? Aunque solamente a Arianne se le ocurre festejarlo en un bar de karaoke...

 - ¡Y pretender que cantes! - agregó una de las muchachas, tomándolo por el brazo y dirigiéndolo, intrépida, hacia la larga mesa que ocupaban las chicas Martell, justo frente al escenario donde se desarrollaría el espectáculo de la noche.

Habiendo observado toda la escena, Loras se volvió hacia su enamorado y, enarcando una ceja, comentó:

\- Si las Serpientes logran que el viejo Doran participe esta noche del karaoke, viviremos una jornada memorable.

 

 

_Mis manos son hielo sin tu espalda,_

_mi frente, el infierno sin tu calma._

 

Aunque llevaban bastante tiempo separados, Doran Martell no lograba acostumbrarse a la ausencia de Mellario.

Las cosas no habían sido dramáticas sino, más bien, tristes. Aunque se querían entrañablemente, eran dos cabezas duras y los años de convivencia, en vez de limar las asperezas, no habían hecho más que agudizarlas.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso había sido la decisión profesional de Quentyn, el hijo mayor de ambos. Joven con inclinaciones artísticas, había terminado por recibirse de administrador de empresas y se había hecho cargo de la filial en el extranjero de la empresa familiar. Mellario echaba la culpa a su esposo por el hecho que el muchacho hubiese abandonado su carrera como concertista de violoncello para dedicarse a los negocios. Según ella, el chico lo hacía siguiendo un innato sentido del deber, fogoneado por los sermones paternos, y no sintiendo una verdadera vocación comercial.

Doran no había querido responder a las acusaciones. Se alzaba de hombros frente a la andanada de recriminaciones conyugales e intentaba restar importancia al tema. Hasta que una mañana, Mellario se había plantado con las maletas en la puerta de la casa que compartían, anunciando que se iba “por un tiempo, hasta que aclare algo mi cabeza”. Con la miopía de muchos maridos que dan por sentada la permanencia de sus esposas, el señor Martell no lo había visto venir. Y, cuando menos lo esperaba, ese tiempo se había ido convirtiendo en unos cuántos años.

Resignado, Doran aceptaba que gran parte de la culpa había sido suya. Pero seguía amando a su esposa y, a pesar que de vez en cuando se permitía alguna distracción – ciertas muchachas norteñas le resultaban harto agradables- abrigaba la secreta ilusión que, algún día, ella querría regresar a la vivienda familiar. Lo significativo al respecto era que Mellario jamás había hablado de divorcio.

Con Quentyn en el extranjero, el padre se había volcado a la educación del pequeño Trystaine y también a la incorporación de Arianne, su única hija mujer, en la dirección de la empresa que el clan Martell regenteaba. Padre y muchacha eran muy allegados, por lo cual cuando ésta decidió festejar su cumpleaños en el club de karaoke del menor de los Baratheon – el local de moda en cuanto a diversión juvenil del momento – el hombre accedió a participar, aunque la idea de desafinar frente a todos los amigos de su hija no lo entusiasmara sobremanera.

 

 

_Por las calles de mi vida_

_voy mezclando la verdad y la mentira._

 

\- Bueno, papá, es tu turno... - anunció Arianne, poco después que le hubiesen cantado la canción del cumpleaños feliz, y de haber soplado las velas de un enorme pastel decorado.

\- Hija... no esperarás que me suba allí... - intentó excusarse Doran, con una cómica mueca de desesperación en el rostro.

\- De ningún modo podrás librarte... - terció Sarella, una de sus sobrinas – Hasta mi padre cantó esta noche...

\- Ay, niña, como si ese fuera un argumento... - arguyó el caballero – Todos sabemos que mi hermano es un caradura...

\- ¡Epa, vamos, vamos! - intervino Oberyn, sonriendo de oreja a oreja - ¿Cómo no vas a cantarle algo a tu hija? Ven, te acompaño al principio, para que se te haga más llevadero. - Y, así diciendo, lo tomó del brazo, lo hizo levantarse y lo acompaño al escenario.

Y, sin saber demasiado bien cómo, Doran Martell, el impecable hombre de negocios, se encontró siguiendo la letra de un tema de amor en el escenario, en mangas de camisa, con la corbata floja y el chaleco del traje abierto, y con el crespo cabello revuelto.

No se imaginaba quién estaba observándolo desde una discreta mesa en el fondo del salón. De hecho, tanto su hija como sus sobrinas, así como su hermano Oberyn y su pareja, Ellaria Sand, jurarían más tarde que no estaban enterados y que ni se habían percatado de su presencia. Pero, ya sobre el final de la canción y mientras las Serpientes de Arena estallaban en jubilosas ovaciones, las miradas de Doran y Mellario se encontraron y, a partir de ese momento, todo tuvo otro sentido para ellos.

 

 

_Nos miramos una vez, y supimos enseguida qué pasaba._

_Nos hablamos una vez, y salimos a buscar la madrugada._

 

\- Menuda tramposa resultó nuestra hija... no sabía que ella conocía nuestra canción. - comentó Doran, acercándose a la mesa de su esposa con dos copas de vino - ¿Puedo...? - inquirió, señalando una silla.

Mellario sonrió y le indicó que se sentara.

\- No la culpes, no sabía que iba a venir... me invitó, pero le contesté que no creía poder llegar a tiempo a la ciudad. Ya ves... yo también estoy sorprendida. - admitió, llevándose la copa de dorado del Rejo a los labios, con un gesto que a su marido era capaz de erizarle la piel.

\- Sorprendida... ¿por qué? - preguntó él, entornando los ojos.

La mujer se recostó en su silla, sintiendo que la invadía una amable calidez, y sin poder determinar si atribuírsela a la bebida o a esa mirada avellana que, aunque intentase no pensar en ello, no había dejado de extrañar ni un solo día.

\- ¡Porque jamás hubiera esperado encontrarte haciendo el tonto en un karaoke! - exclamó, y ambos rieron al unísono.

La noche apenas comenzaba, y sólo los Dioses sabían dónde iba a encontrarlos la salida del sol.

**Author's Note:**

> El bar de karaoke de Renly y Loras es una excusa para dar rienda suelta a todas las ideas locas en universo alterno, espacio moderno, que se me ocurren en cuanto al mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Las ideas son muchas, el tiempo para escribirlas, demasiado poco, la diversión que me proporciona imaginarlas es ilimitada...  
> Las citas son de la canción "Menta y Limón", de Roque Narvaja (que, por cierto, es el tema al que se refiere Doran en la última parte).


End file.
